Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH is an upcoming Land Before Time/Don Bluth film which is planned to be re-edited by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and the gang (along with SpongeBob, Stan, Simba, Jesse, and their friends) went on a journey to meet Mrs. Brisby, who lost her husband and had kids. On this adventure in the Rose Bush, they meet Justin, who tells Mrs. Brisby about NIMH coming to the farm, and face to face with evil Jenner, whom Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Shere Khan, Makunga, Carface, Killer, Dr. Facilier, Creeper, The Machine, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Fratellis, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Oogie Boogie, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) work for, to rescue Mrs. Brisby's family. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Sebastian, Iago, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pterano, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Jack Skellington, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Shere Khan, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, Creeper, The Machine, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Oogie Boogie, Cat R. Waul, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, Carface, Killer, the Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *This is the first time Simba, Nala, and the rest of the Jungle Adventure Crew join Timon and Pumbaa in a non-Lion King crossover film with a film about mice as all Lion King crossovers with films about mice or rats only feature Timon and Pumbaa (with the exception for Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Ratatouille, which features Sebastian as a guest star). *The only reason why most of the Jungle Adventure Crew are guest starring in this film is because Genie is the only member of the crew to guest star in Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH. *Like BrerDanielMovie93's film Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH, this will be an NTSC film, with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Pocahontas 1 and 2, Free Willy 1-3, The Goonies, The Black Cauldron, the Scooby-Doo movies, The Princess and the Frog, and more. *Although Jesse is portrayed as a 14-year-old teenager in this film, right before Sullivan throws a dagger at Jenner's back, Jesse is in his younger voice being dubbed as Daniel LaRusso from The Karate Kid (although Littlefoot and the gang have yet to meet him in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid) shouting "BEHIND YOU!". *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. *Tiger, Itchy, and Jeremy were voiced by the late Dom DeLuise. *''The Land Before Time'', An American Tail, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and The Secret of NIMH were all directed by Don Bluth. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise